A Day at the Hair Salon
by tdifreak55
Summary: This is a story of how Gwen and Duncan meet; you know how on their TD blogs they say that they go to the same hair salon but don't know about it? Well...this is how they do meet Enjoy


_Damn you brain! I have 5,000,000 other stories to do and you just __**have **__to come up with an idea don't you -.- Well, Depending on the response, this may be a one shot or a chapter story. So review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

**A hair of a Situation**

**Gwen's POV**

I scowl at my brown curly hair. I am so thankful my granny gave me the money to cut and dye my hair. My pink wearing debutaunt mother would never allow her daughter to do such a thing. Bleg.

Hello, I'm Gwendolyn Pierce, Gwen for short. You see, my mother is the most prim and proper woman you will ever meet; me however, I'm not even close. I just recently made all of my new clothes from the old ones, with lots and lots of fabric. My mother flipped her shit when she saw me. Let's just say I'm grounded for all eternity, psh, like that's gonna stop me from doing what I want. My granny reccomended me to this place. "Looks to Dye For." My granny is awesome, still a badass to this day, she's my dad's mom. She's the only one from that family I talk to since the car accident...but that' s a completely diffrent story. I shake my head and walk into the door.

"Oh my! You must be my three o'clock right?" A ladie with green and blonde hair, quite skinny with many tats said to me.

"And not a moment too soon, get this brown hair off of me!" The lady chuckles and sits me down on a chair.

"Alright, first, what colors do you want?"

"Teal and black!"

"Oh I can just see it now!" The lady starts to put in the dye, and as she does so, I can feel myself finally becomming who I want to be. Ugh that sounded so girlie. Breaking my trance of thought, was the ding of the opening of the door.

"Yo Les, I'm here for my mohawk." A male's voice went through my ears. Considering all the customers that are here right now are female, I stiffle out a chuckle. I turn to see who it was, and I let out a slight gasp.

The guy was a guy in my aincient history class, Duncan Jones. He is tall, around six foot three, tone, muscular, and teal eyes anyone would die to have. He's never noticed me though, and what can I say? The guy is hot. However, in the dim light of this salon, he sure as Hell noticed me then.

"Les! I thought you said no one from my school was booked today!"

"OH fuckery...I forgot about Gwen coming in Duncan. Sorry bout that." Her eyes fall on me. "You won't tell anyone though, will you sweetie?" I smirk.

"What? Tell the whole school big bad Duncan Jones, Juvie Legend, goes to a hair salon to get his mohawk done?" I chuckle and say sincerely, "No I won't say I word, I swear."

"Good, you better not fluffy cupcake." I roll my eyes at the nickname.

"Not such a fluffy cupcake anymore parot head." He laughs.

"Nice comeback." He sits on a chair, spinning in my direction. "So, what made goodie two shoes Gwen turn over to the dark side?"

"Shit, I'm sixteen and my mom ain't having any more control over my looks anymore, I should have done this years ago."

"Niiice. Met me two seconds ago and you're already a rebel."

"I was here before you, don't give yourself too much credit there big head."

"Now now sweetheart, don't talk about those things in public now." It took me a second, then I blush, understanding his perverted joke.

"Ugh you're such a pervert."

"The biggest sweetheart." He reclines back on the chair. I roll my eyes at him.

"So waht's next on the road to breaking mama's heart? Tattoos? Piercings? Cause I can do both sweetheart." As Lesie leads me to the sink to wash my hair, I can feel that blush on my face form again.

"Oh Duncan, leave the poor girl alone." Lesie says slapping him upside the head.

"Awe, I'm just having a little fun." He smirks in my direction as she washes my hair.

"Wouldn't that dragon of a girlfriend of yours get pissed that you're talking to another human that has tits and a vag?" He groans.

"That dragon is out of my hair, thank the lord."

"Oh you dumped that tramp?!" Leslie says happily. "Oh thank the lord, I wanted to shove my sizzors right up her ass everytime she poke to me. 'Don't make his hair lime green make it lemon lime green' bla bla bla bla bla." She makes a sick face. "Just an aweful person inside and out."

"Tell me about it. She wouldn't even touch this! I can't even not do that!"

"Thanks for that info bud..." I say rolling my eyes. Leslie sits me up and then starts to cut my newly black and teal hair.

"No problem sweetheart. Oh man! I forgot to tell ya Les, yesterday at school someone let a stinkbomb in down in the freshman hall, oh man it was rank but awesome!" Knowing that it was me that did that, smirked.

"Thank you thank you, no need for applause." His eyes widen.

"That was _you_?!"

"Yea, my brother told my mom that I was getting my hair cut soon, so she took away all my money. So, I put a timed stink bomb in his backpack and voila, three days of ISD for him." Duncan genually looked at me impressed.

"That is down right evil...I love it." I couldn't help but again blush at his praise.

"I try." Leslie then turns me around.

"Alright, does this fit your standards?" My hair is now short, black with teal streaks, the cut is choppy and uneven, just the way I wanted it.

"Love it!" Duncan obviously did to, his tongue is basically hanging out of his mouth.

"I think Duncan does too." I blush at her comment.

"Alright little bro, you're next."

"You're his sister?!" I say shocked.

"Yea yea Les, quit showing off that you're actually sort of cool."

"Hey, you're only cool because of me little bro."

"Whatever...just do your thing." I hand Leslie the money.

"Hey babe, how bout you stick around for a bit?" Duncan says as she starts re dying his green mohawk. "And I'll show you how much fun being bad can be." I chuckle and sit down on the chair next to him.

"What the Hell...I don't wanna go home."

"That's the spirit sunshine."

"Whatever you say Duncan..." I say as I spin around on the chair. Twenty minutes later, We walk out of the door, his arm around me.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Duncan says laughing. I laugh along, excited to see where the road takes us, well, besides back to the hair salon.

* * *

_**So...I hope you guys like it! Should I continue? You decide ^_^**_


End file.
